rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Say It
Don't Say It is the twenty-second and final episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10. It aired on November 5th, 2012. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose *Tucker *Washington Project Freelancer *Carolina *Leonard Church *Counselor *F.I.L.S.S. (Voice Only) *Florida *Alpha (Mentioned Only) *Tex (Mentioned Only) Other *Allison *Meta (Mentioned Only) Plot Inside the offsite storage facility, Epsilon and Carolina find the Director in a room watching a video file of Allison before her deployment. The Director repeatedly states that he is close to bringing Allison back and needs more time to do so, but Epsilon ignores this and complains on all of the actions the Director has to answer to for all the people he has hurt. Carolina tries to calm Epsilon down, but the latter continues on ranting, changing A.I. forms in the process. Carolina looks at the Director in disappointment and the latter looks back at her. Realizing that killing the Director won't solve anything, Carolina tells Epsilon that he needs to let go of his anger. She also adds that the past doesn't define a person for who he or she is, but a starting point to what they will become. After leaving a pistol for the Director, Carolina leaves, just as the Director states "You were my greatest creation." As Epsilon leaves, the Director orders F.I.L.S.S. to delete all files regarding Project Freelancer, including herself, and to shut down all systems in the facility. F.I.L.S.S. warns him that doing so will shut off the life support system in the facility, though the Director insists. Before shutting down, F.I.LS.S. asks him if Project Freelancer was a success, but the Director replies "no" although he came very close. The Director and F.I.L.S.S. say their goodbyes to each other and the door to the room lowers down, sealing the Director in. Outside the facility, Epsilon and Carolina acknowledge that the journey is over and thank each other for showing the other side of themselves. Carolina then asks Epsilon about where the Reds and Blues will go now, in which Epsilon answers that there is one place the Reds and Blues can call home. In the past aboard the Mother of Invention, the Director and Counselor discuss where to hide the Alpha. The Counselor points out that the Alpha will need a security detail, someone they can trust, so he nominates the blue soldier, which turns out to be Flowers, who's codename is Agent Florida. The Director mentions that they'll need a cover story for Flowers' "disappearance". As a result, the Counselor has the state of Florida break into several pieces on a computer screen behind them. When the Director points out that they'll need a place to put the Alpha where no one will be able to look for it, the Counselor states that he believes he knows a place. Back in the present, the Reds and Blues begin to settle back in Blood Gulch as Epsilon and Carolina watch over them atop a hill. Carolina then tells Epsilon that military equipment had recently been stolen by some low level soldiers, pointing out that they should get them, hoping to make up for all the bad things they have done in the past. Before they leave, Carolina tells Epsilon a short story about her mother, who had always told her to never said goodbye, as she believed that not saying goodbye means you're not really gone, you're just not here right now. Down in Blood Gulch, Caboose calls to Epsilon to come down with him, but soon realizes that he is gone. After Tucker asks Caboose where Epsilon may have gone to, Caboose states that although he is unsure, he's somewhere but isn't here right now. As the two head inside their base, Epsilon's sniper rifle is seen left lying on the hill, overlooking the canyon of Blood Gulch. Transcript Coming soon... Trivia *This is the first canonical episode in which the characters appear in the Halo 4 engine. *This episode was released a day before the release of Halo 4. *The Unidentified Blue soldier is revealed to be Captain Butch Flowers/Agent Florida; this in turn explains the disappearance of Florida. *As the Counselor tells the Director that he will deal with story behind the disapearence of Agent Florida, and digitel image of the state florida can be seen breaking away from the mainland an being destroyed. This explains why there are only 49 states and what happened to Florida. *The Director's face is revealed in this episode, with and without his glasses. His eyes are green and very similar to Carolina's. *Carolina is heavily implied to be the Director and Allison's daughter. *Epsilon and Carolina watching over the Reds and Blues in their new bases is similar to how the Alpha and Tex watched over them in the Recreation Trailer. *Carolina's uses the entire Recon armor in the Halo 4 engine *Epsilon changes into the forms of Delta, Theta, Gamma, Omega, and Sigma. An attribute of each is displayed other than their appearance as well: an echoey, robotic voice (Delta), a higher pitched childlike voice and the sound of fireworks (Theta), broken/jerky vocal patterns (Gamma), a deep aggressive tone (Omega), and a secondary, almost demonic voice repeating the sentence just said (Sigma). *Interestingly enough, the AI form Epsilon took respresented the part of the phrase he was saying. "He was brilliant (Delta) '''and we '''trusted (Theta) him. But he lied (Gamma) to us, he twisted and tortured (Omega) '''us and used us! '''Manipulated '''(Sigma) '''us for his own purposes and for what? For this? This...shadow?!" *In this episode, a trailer/preview to a new web series, RWBY, is shown, along with the 'original' filming of Allison's probable last moment with the Director. Video S10E22 Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes